A common cause of chronic mobility impairment in dogs is hind limb paralysis. A dog's hind limbs may become paralyzed for various reasons, including, for example, a ruptured vertebral disc, degenerative myelopathy, a loss of limb due to cancer or other disease, or an injury that results in the inability to ambulate. Despite such impairment, many guardians remain committed to the continued care and well-being of their dogs and rely upon assistive technologies, such as canine wheelchairs, to provide mobility. However, even in the case where an assistive technology can provide an impaired dog with some level of mobility, the dog will still typically spend long periods of time in a recumbent position. Additionally, dogs may be constrained to a recumbent position for prolonged periods of time during recovery from surgery or illness.
When a dog is in a prolonged recumbent position due to either chronic, permanent mobility impairment, or temporary mobility impairment (such as that associated with surgical recovery), there is increased pressure applied to the soft tissues overlying the bony prominences of the pelvic region from the underlying surface upon which the dog is resting, which restricts blood flow and the supply of oxygen to the tissue, and can thus lead to possible tissue breakdown and the development of a decubitus (pressure) ulcer. Such ulcers often become hyperemic, edematous, and painful, and can lead to serious secondary complications, such as infection or tissue necrosis, requiring debridement and surgical repair. Ongoing intractable infections associated with decubitus ulcers are also often a factor affecting an owner's decision to euthanize their dog. Furthermore, such ulcers are very difficult to treat due to repeat pressure exposure, the inability to protect the affected body region, and the possible insult to the wound and/or its dressings by the dog. While current clinical recommendations are to place the dog on a pressure-relieving cushion or mattress, in many cases, the dog will pull or draw its body across the cushion surface, introducing shearing forces on the exposed tissue, and/or the dog may simply move or slide off of the cushioned area onto a hard surface.
Thus, there remains a need for a means for preventing decubitus ulcers that commonly afflict chronically and temporarily impaired dogs.